


Something Stupid

by captainhand



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhand/pseuds/captainhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which he goes and spoils it all by saying something stupid like "I love you." [Set somewhere between 3x20: Kansas & 3x21: Snow Drifts]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

She had saved him. Although he could still feel his lungs desperately screaming for air even five hours after his near-death experience, he was alive and breathing. But she was powerless.

"Thank you."

A smile was drawn in her face, and his heart couldn't help but sink when he saw it. This was one of the many reasons he loved her so much it hurt. History was repeating itself: this was Milah and him all over again (but far more painful). This was unrequited love, and as far as he knew, it led to loss and grief- and he'd already had plenty. With her, he would try to flee from pain a thousand times and fail, and in the end of the day it would be all he had left. There would always be little signs to remind him of what he never had.

"I wouldn't have let you drown, I told you."

If she only knew how much that meant to him, perhaps she would have kept quiet and let her smile speak for itself. Because now she was sitting outside Granny's in the middle of the night with a pirate who was head-over-heels in love with her, even though just a couple of hours ago she'd made it clear that she wouldn't kiss him (unless it was absolutely necessary).

"But why? You could have defeated Zelena-"

"Well, she's locked up and nobody needed my help. Besides, maybe it's for the best. It's not like I knew how to use magic anyway."

Albeit he could hear the disappointment in her voice, she had skipped one question, which could be good or bad, but right now he didn't care. His mind kept replaying the six words that had just come out of her mouth- I wouldn't have let you drown. That meant that deep down, at least a small portion of her cared about him, and that was all he needed. Impatience seldom got the best of him, but when it did, the outcome was either terrible or amazing, and right now he was hoping it would be the latter.

Before he could say anything, though, her phone vibrated and a picture of David Nolan appeared. "It's David," she said, getting up from her seat. "Wait, Swan," he said, trying too hard to avoid regretting it. He looked into her green eyes and realized that the time was right and he couldn't hold the words in any longer. "I..."

Her eyes widened and he saw panic flash through them for a second or two, before she shook her head. "Sorry, I- I think it's important." Then she smiled a small smile and walked away until he couldn't hear her anymore.

"I love you," he said, his voice almost a whisper, but it was too late. Now she was out of earshot and his wasted chance had left him out of courage.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! please review, even if you hated it (:


End file.
